


Untrust

by Tanel



Category: Planes (Movies)
Genre: Hell, I'm Going to Hell, Other, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28202844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanel/pseuds/Tanel
Summary: NSFW windlifter and Blade.What the hell is this???Might be most violent horrible shit i have written so far...Why...Idk...
Relationships: Blade Ranger/Windlifter
Kudos: 5





	Untrust

Blade had gotten along pretty well with his team for the most part, he always did his best to guide them and be there for them.  
He trusted his team and took them as his family rather than work partners.  
The closest to him had become Windlifter, Blade truly trusted him and this is why he trusted him to be a second in command. 

Saturday night, about 3 a clock, Blade was shifting and tossing on his sleeping mat, he didn't get any sleep and his body was acing all over.  
'' perhaps i am just tressed, i'll be fine in the morning… "  
He thought to himself. However no matter how he tried he could go back to sleep, his stomach was acing to the point he wanted to throw up.  
He clumsily made his way towards the main hangar, into the bathroom and tried to pull himself together, he stood in front of the mirror for few minutes, he felt dizzy.  
He took a sip of cold water and tried to cool off, taking deep breath.  
However he still got that sudden sick feeling in his stomach and he just had to throw up, he quickly went to the toilet and just gave in to that sick feeling, he felt awful, he most likely had some type of stomach flu, he had experienced this before, it happened to nearly everyone once in a while, but when it hit, it hit hard.  
After making a mess in the restroom, he cleaned up after himself and barely made his way back onto his sleeping mat, he felt as if his organs were squeezed together and he couldn't even drink water or oil.  
He didn't find a strength to go to Maru right now, he just needed sleep "i'll just let him know in the morning" he told himself.  
He didn't manage to get any sleep that night. When the morning finally arrived he didn't feel any better, his body was acting and he was exhausted, even the thought of food made him feel sick in his stomach again, so he tried to think of something else.  
Blade just lied on his sleeping mat, he just waited for Maru or anyone to come to him since he didn't really find strength to get onto his wheels.  
Soon enough there was a knock on his hangar's door.  
"Blade? Blade it's already 7 in the morning! Aren't you getting up?"  
It was Maru's voice.  
Blade didn't like staying inside and taking days off from work due to being sick, in fact he hated it he almost felt as if he had to betray his team with that.  
"Come in Maru" he muttered, he wasn't sure if he even heard him but then the hangar door was pushed open and the concerned looking forklift came in.  
He knew something was up from Blade's voice alone, but when he saw him it got to him that that helicopter isn't in a state for a job today.  
"Blade? What's wrong?"  
He asked, while coming closer, he was right in front of him now, Blade just looked at him and gave out a deep sigh.  
"I… i don't think if i can do that today, i…"  
Before the helicopter could finish the other knew what he was about to say.  
"you are sick?" he asked, looking at the helicopter.  
Blade just gave a nod, he was lying down on his mat, looking Maru directly into his eyes. The mechanic looked quite worried but not in a fearful way, he had seen that before, everyone gets sick time to time.  
Maru placed one of his forks on Blade's nose in a reassuring way.  
"you'll be okay, I'll bring you something fresh to drink and you can rest today, if you need anything just tell me."  
Blade just gave a lazy nod and closed his eyes, sinking deeper into the mat, he felt quite relaxed, somehow Maru had made him feel better with only few reassuring words. 

Maru left Blade's hangar for few minutes, he announced others about the chief's situation and then went to grab a cold water for Blade.  
Like always Windlifter was now put in charge, and the day pretty much continued normally.  
The team was sure worried about the chief, but they knew he'll be allright again.  
The rest of the day went quite peacefully, nothing really happened, there were no fires and things were rather calm. Blade just slept the whole day, being startled awake few times by hypnic jerks.  
The sudden feeling of falling right before falling into deep slumber.  
This repeated few times throughout the day but eventually he fell into somewhat peaceful sleep.  
He didn't know how long it had been when he woke up but since he saw only dim light coming through the closed curtains he guessed it had to be evening.  
He rose onto his wheels, still feeling weak but not as sick as before and went to push the door open, he was greeted by the cooling fresh air outside, Blade took a deep breath and looked around the base, things seemed rather calm, that was good, Blade always liked it when his team was calm, it made him feel as if they were safe, they don't need to run anywhere right now, they can just take their time.  
He then hear some talking in the main hangar, the whole team was probably there. He made his way to the hangar, still feeling stange pain in his body and his landing gear but it wasn't as bad.  
He got to the main hangar and just pushed the doors open, everyone went quiet when they heard the door opening, they were lucky they weren't watching CHOPS series but rather just playing cards and talking about stuff.  
"Hey Blade!" Dusty was the first to greet him. He was happy to see him, it was the first time through the whole day that the team actually saw him.  
"Hei"Blade simply replied with a faint smile on his face.  
Maru looked relieved too " feeling better? "

Blade took few seconds to think about what he was just asked, still feeling a bit fuzzy. " Yeah, sure, thank you Maru" he then parked himself close to others, right next to Windlifter in fact, he was the one he usually stayed next to when the team was together. It was just the way it was, they were used to it this way and they noone payed much attention to it anymore, he was his second in command anyway.  
However when Blade looked up to Windlifter for a moment he saw that the other had that strange look in his eyes, it wasn't like he looked uncomfortable but he didn't look pleased either, the sikorsky had given him that stange look before few times and Blade didn't know what to think of it, like always he just tried to brush it off and just asked him the usual.  
"So, how was today?"  
He often asked him that when he had to be in charge and usually Windlifter kindly answered him but this time, he just looked Blade in that strange manner and simply replied "It was fine…"  
This made Blade somewhat concerned, he shifted his eyes to others for a moment but they were already talking to eachother about stuff and didn't seem to notice Windlifter's strange behavior.  
Blade soon brushed it off and just went with the overall conversation with the team, they talked about their current work year, hew it had been so far etc.  
It was finally late at night and others had started to get back into their hangars, Windlifter left too, just saying he was tired and had to get some sleep, it made sense to Blade so he didn't think much of it.  
The only ones left into the main hangar were him and Dusty.  
Blade just asked him little bit about his past, his racing career and his life in Propwash.  
"So how are your trainings going?"  
"Oh they are good, Skipper has been there for me in nearly any situation, we mosty just train like usual, four day a week and the rest of the time we just spend together with whatever."  
Blade was happy that Dusty's home life was going well, he didn't have to worry about him and Dusty seemed to balance his two careers quite well.  
After some more chatting Dusty went back to his hangar, wishing good night to the helicopter.  
Blade was now left alone into the main hangar but it didn't bother him, he was relaxed and he didn't even feel sick anymore, he didn't think about being tired, he just stood there for few minutes, being thankful over his team and his life there. He was feeling quite peaceful until the sound of hangar door flying open startled him out of his thoughts.  
He heard someone approaching, and from the dim light in the room he saw no other than…  
"windlifter?"  
He called out.  
"what is it, are you- -  
But his words got stuck in his throat when the sikorsky came closer to him, again he had this strange look on his face, he looked almost threatening and Blade wasn't sure what was that all about. Without knowing what else to say he asked  
" are you… Okay?"  
Windlifter didn't answer right away, he just came closer to Blade being in his face now, staring down at him.  
This alone made Blade feel somewhat intimidated.  
"Windlifter.. Are you.."  
But Blade's words were rudely cut off by the other.  
"Shut it… just shut up." the sikorsky growled.  
"i've had enough of you Blade.. I'm just tired of you…"  
Blade now got really worried, about Windlifter but also himself, his gut was telling him that something bad was about to come, but he didn't want to believe that, that was Windlifter after all, it's not like he would ever hurt him, maybe it was just a cruel joke..  
"Windlifter what is it with you?"  
Blade now growled back, "if this is your idea of some sick joke then you better stop that… NOW!"  
Blade rose higher on his wheels trying to hide the fact that his body was already trembling, he hated being threatened beyond nearly anything.  
His fear was made even worse when other suddenly pushed him against the wall.  
Blade struggled at first and then started screaming "Get off me! GET THE FUCK OFF ME WINDLIFTER!"  
He managed to turn himself enough to bite other near his landing gear to which he jumped away for a moment, he then stared down at the smaller copter.  
Blade wanted to escape, but his mind didn't let him to, he didn't back down so easily and he needed to make sure what the heck was up with his friend.  
"Windlifter! What do you think you are doing!?"  
Blade yelled, unfortunately to Blade, noone else in the base heard him since the main hangar was nearly sound proof.  
Windlifter just closed in on him still not taking his eyes off from him.  
"Blade… i've had enough."  
Blade didn't know what the other was talking about, he was now just slowly backing away while Windlifter closed in on him.  
"What are you talking about.."  
The Agusta was becoming scared now, he felt extremely uncomfortable and quite unsafe, the door was on the other side of the hangar so he didn't really have anywhere to escape.  
"I want to take over Balde, someone like you shouldn't be on your position"  
Windlifter growled.  
"Blade was beyond confused now and the pain in his body started to grow bigger with his anxiety level. He felt sick and no matter how he tried to look brave his landing gear started to ache.  
" Windlifter… please.. "  
The Agusta couldn't even finish his sentence before the now nearly savage sikorsky just charged him and grabbed him between his jaws, he bit him right into his face, pulling him back and sinking his teeth deeper into Agusta's metal.  
Blade started screaming in panic, he tried to rip himself away but only caused more damage to himself, there was no way he could ever overpower Windlifter.  
Sikorsky pulled him back few meters and then just yeeted him against the nearest wall.  
The younger copter now stood next to a wall, the world was spinning and all he felt was pain.  
When he recovered from the blow after few seconds he tried to turn around as fast as possible but already helt others teeth sinking into his tail painfully. He gave out another loud scream and started to thrash around, uselessly, he was then swinged against the other wall, hitting his head against the hard surface. Blade felt as if he was about to pass out, his landing gear gave out and he fell against the floor but he was pulled back again by his tail and just shaked violently.  
All he could do was scream, everything hurt too much, his body felt as if it could be snap in half any second.  
The shaking sure broke something in his tailboom.  
Finally the nearly savage sikorsky let him drop against the floor. He stood right behind him, Blade could hear his rapid breathing that came closer.  
Windlifter wasn't sure what to do next, after he had mauled the shit out of the smaller copter he longed for more power, he had waited for this moment. Part of him wanted to stop, he wanted to love his team, he wanted to be there for them, especially Blade, but then there was that power-hungry side of him, the one who wanted to push others down, the one that wanted to make him to use his physical power to his advantage and right now the latter was winning.  
Windlifter knew what he wanted to do next, he had nearly destroyed him physically, now he needed to break him mentally aswell and rob his freedom and purity from him.  
Blade suddenly heard a click of panels opening from behind him, he felt the other coming closer, now standing right above him, he suddenly released what was happening and tried to rise back onto his wheels, effortlessly.  
Windlifter just pushed Agustawestland down against the floor, he was ready to just take him right then and there, it didn't matter for him if he would go to jail for sexual assault, all that mattered now was power, he wanted to hear him scream in pain, he wanted to ruin him, he wanted to make him cry and beg for mercy.  
He then pushed his massive phallus against the other's panels.  
"NO NO PLEASE! STOP! STOP! NOOO!"  
Blade cried as loud as he could, but he was breathless, he couldn't fight back, he was too exhausted and in too much pain.  
The sikorsky didn't make himself care, he harshly pushed himself into other's body, forcing the panels open, pushing himself all the way in.  
Blade gave out a shocked scream. He couldn't go anywhere, he was pushed against the floor and his landing gear was about to either give out or break.  
When Sikorsky made the first thrust he forced the small copter out of balance and against the ground, his front landing gear gave out and he was now helplessly halfway lying on the ground.  
Windlifter now trusted into him aggressively, he wouldn't have cared at this point if he killed the smaller copter, what he was already doing was bad enough.  
Blade squeezed his eyes shut, his brain was too overwhelmed and he wasn't able to process what was happening to him.  
Tears flowed from his eyes while he tried not to scream from pain, he felt shocked, humiliated, violated and betrayed.  
Every thrust Windlifter made just kept hurting more and more, soon Blade felt hydraulic fluids dripping dow from him, he felt as he would pass out from pain and exhaustion.  
He barely opened his eyes, seeing a blurry hangar around him, he tried to concentrate on anything besides mental and physical pain he was going through, but it felt as if it was going on forever, finally which felt like hours he heard the other give out a loud growl and he felt him climax into him.  
Blade was shaking, he wanted to pass out, he felt so sick.  
Windlifter let go of him and pulled himself away, panting heavily.  
He just stood there watching the abused helicopter lying on the ground and only shifting slightly, he didn't even try to go anywhere, he didn't have a strength to, he was severely injured, shocked and he was bleeding.  
The sikorsky just took a moment to think through of what he had just done, he backed away from the other, he wanted to escape but it would be so wrong to do, he didn't want to run away from his crime, he didn't want to be free anymore, he felt that he didn't deserve it.  
Looking at his team leader, his friend, now he felt awful guilt washing over him.  
He didn't want to inflict any more damage so he just went away to another room, leaving the other into the corner to just bleed. 

About half an hour later Windlifter just went to a phone to report his own crime.  
He wasn't scared or anything, he just felt awful that he had done that, he felt awful that he had wanted to do this and that he had planned this.  
After staying on the phone with a police and telling them about what he had done he was told to stay on the line, but he didn't care, he went back to where Balde was.  
Agusta was completely still, still lying on the same place he left him, he went closer, he got a bad feeling about the way he was lying there, the hydraulic fluid leak under him was massive, he was quite literally bleeding to death.  
"Blade..?"  
Windlifter quietly called.  
No answer, not a single one.  
He went closer, the other's eyes were halfway shut but he didn't hear breathing.  
He nudged the younger copter but no response.  
Windlifter didn't know what to feel, he felt awful of course but on the same time so empty. He nudged the younger copter again but no response.  
He hunkered down lower to the ground and pushed himself against Blade's body, he didn't hear a single sign of life, no breathing, no engine, no pulse.  
So he just stood there, watching over him with empty eyes, taking in everything he just did and what he had just lost.  
Until he heard a sirens outside, blue and red light coming from outside flickered across the room, on dead, abused helicopter's face, making his soulless body more clear.  
A sigh he would never forget.


End file.
